White Flames
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: AU 4th year: The White Flames, a mysterious sentient magic with the power to change worlds, and Harry now holds their power as its avatar. He will fight the dark with the ultimate 'light' power and bring to light great secrets. Harry is involved in an ancient tournament with dangers, and finds love in the arms of some cute girls, of the light and dark, with a balance.
1. Time of Celebration

_**White Flames**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Time of Celebration**_

It had been a strange couple of weeks after the events following his third year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Stranger than usual, if you take into account his relatives despise his very existence. Or the fact Sirius Black, escaped convict from Azkaban prison is innocent, and his godfather. And Peter Pettigrew, rat animagi, and coward - suppose hero is the actual culprit of the crimes Sirius was sent to jail for.

If it was not for the coward rat he would be living with his godfather, and it was without a doubt he would enjoy the holidays. However, Albus Dumbledore sent him back to this purgatory for his own 'protection', or whatever. He's still not sure how he is 'safe' with these 'people'.

Harry James Potter did not know what to make of what was happening to him, and only just noticed the changes as they've been coming on so subtly. He figured it was most likely just some kind of growth spurt.

Sure, it was only an inch or so, but that was not what confused the boy. It was the fact his body felt tight, and his muscles seemed more compressed than he has experienced in all of his life, and he just could not make out what was wrong with him.

His chest felt tight all day and night, and laying on either his back or chest gave him problems breathing. It made him sick and queasy, as if he has motion sickness, something he has never suffered before.

It was an odd feeling of impending frailty, yet at the same time, a weird strength he could not quite place and it made him feel constantly uncomfortable and unable to receive a proper night's sleep. His eyes are bloodshot, and his bones aching.

He felt like he had been running laps around a track for over an hour non-stop, tired, forcing him to carry on. He felt achy and sleepy all day long. He had thought about energy potions but noticed his money just disappears, the potions never appear and his owl looks distressed on return. Therefore, he realised someone is robbing his owl, and so he stopped sending her, worried she'll get hurt.

Harry had wondered before whether someone has been stealing his mail because he had wondered why he doesn't get fan mail. He doesn't particularly want fan mail but he has been curious about what fans would write to him so maybe he does want fan mail.

It would be nice to know what fans would send him, other than curses, hexes, naughty pictures, or propositions. It would be nice to understand his fans so he'll know why they're so quick to turn on him when something goes wrong.

He had thought about sending a letter off to the old headmaster telling him about how he feels, but thinking, the old man probably already knows as its without a doubt that he's the one stealing Harry's mail.

Harry had even thought about going to the muggle doctors to see whether they could diagnose him. However, he shook of that idea as its probably magic related and they won't have a clue.

He had spent a lot of his time, (when feeling a little better) either completing his mountain of homework, or writing to his friends. He was often bored here at number 4 Privet Drive. He only has his pet snowy owl Hedwig to talk to, and although she is a great listener, she is not one for responding, because she is just can't talk. Though, if she could that would be awesome cool.

All he really wants is someone to talk to and have fun with, but instead for reasons unknown to the young man he has to return to his horrid place every year.

He has thought about just telling Dumbledore to go F himself and staying in a muggle hotel, but really doesn't want to be any trouble. It's a horrible habit of his to be so nice and understanding, even when he doesn't understand and no one is explaining.

Dumbledore doesn't explain anything to him. He doesn't tell him why Voldemort tried to kill him or why he's only safe at the Dursley's. He had been beaten by his uncle and yet Dumbledore calls that safe.

Harry has watched the old man, and knows he sees the good in everything, even when it has NO good in it. He pathetically believes that the Dursley's are a great family, even though Harry had told him how he is treated.

Though, he was feeling a little excited since this morning he had been invited to join to Weasley's to the Quidditch World Cup, and will be leaving the Dursley's in several hours – on his birthday – he could scarcely believe his luck.

He had only ever had a birthday away from the Dursley's once before, and after his best mate Ron, and his mischief making twin brothers Fred and George rescued him before his second year of school.

Ron can be annoying and petty and well annoying, but he's alright, though he half wondered why he is in Gryffindor, but then he wonders why anyone is. Gryffindors aren't all that brave, more rash than anything, and well, whatever. Though, thinking about it, Slytherin's are not all that evil; if Malfoy's any indicator, not at all cunning.

It is always be a treat to escape his relatives, since they hate him, and in all fairness he returned their feelings wholeheartedly. Though, he felt a little pity for their bitterness. If they ever die after having another child, and Harry was the only living member of the family remaining he knew without a doubt that he would take care of the child as if it was his own whether it was muggle or something else. To him kids a kid, and they need looking after; he would never be like them. However, it seems his relatives do not share, and will never share his feelings on this matter.

Harry groaned as he sat up on his small bed, swinging his legs over and placing his bare feet on the rough carpet floor. He shook his dizzying head and took some deep breaths as sweat gently lined his forehead sticking the fringe of his unruly black hair down in places.

He raised his right hand a little shakily and swept the hair out of his dull and tired emerald green eyes. He would usually be wearing his round rimmed glasses, but he has been sweating so much recently the pressure on his face kept producing friction rashes over the bridge of his nose so when alone he leaves them off even though everything without them looks blurred slightly.

He only wore some black baggy, five times too large tracksuit bottoms, and as he looked down at his sweat-drenched chest. He sighed with another frown, something he has been doing a lot recently.

Sure, his body used to be quite toned from three years worth of quidditch and practice, but his muscles looked to have at least doubled in the last few weeks without him doing anything strenuous.

Harry was confused and dumbfounded, and occasionally wondered if somebody had hexed or charmed him. However, why somebody would use such unknown spells to give him a better-looking body he could not be sure. Not only that but the muscles aren't just for display. He had noticed that he broke things, accidently, well those flimsy things.

Maybe it was just a natural part of growing as a wizard, but if so he had thought someone would have told him. In fact, it was only logical that they would hold a class for young muggle-born wizards explaining things like this.

He supposed there might have been a notice up for the class and he missed it since he had many other things on his mind, and he was too embarrassed to write to Ron and ask him. Then again, he had never been given a muggle-born/muggle-raised orientation like the real muggle-born, even though he knew he should have had.

Frowning, he wondered whether he should quite before he realises that this is a conspiracy theory, and that the more he thinks about it the more he realises he's being kept ignorant of the magical world.

However, he supposes Hermione might know if it is something like wizard puberty, but asking a girl about his body would be even more embarrassing than asking Ron. Not to mention how she can be. She's pretty and yes, yes he would, but asking her things like that. He wouldn't even ask a doctor or nurse.

In addition, Hermione can be quite a handful and fairly bossy. If there was something wrong with him she would demand he see a medi-witch, and probably tell the Weasley's, and then they would force him. Not that he wouldn't fight, because he would; he's fed up of others telling him what is best for him.

Though, he really did not want to bother anyone, and he did not want to potentially spoil the Quidditch World Cup trip, as he was excited to watch an actual professional quidditch match. He doubts it will be as good as playing, but it will be a new experience.

Shaking his head again, he checked his alarm clock, and started in surprise – it had been his birthday for just over five minutes already. He was not expecting much except maybe a few cards from his friends. His birthday had never been much of a big deal since he was a year and a half old when the Dark Lord Voldemort murdered his parents and ruined his life. The only consolation would be that Voldemort's killing curse bounced off of Harry and ripped him out of his body.

However, Harry was not stupid and knew the evil git would one day return and try to ruin his life even more. It seemed to the boy that it was an enviable fact, but what annoyed Harry most was that he had no idea why Voldemort wanted to murder a fifteen-month old baby in the first place. Harry knows Dumbledore knows the reason, since he practically told him; his first year, but never told him why, which is highly annoying.

Rubbing his tired eyes with his left hand, he suddenly started at a tapping on the window.

Looking up to the glass he let a small smile grace his lips as he spotted a snowy owl tapping with her beak. He had let her out to catch her lunch and was pleased to see her back already.

Chuckling at her impatiens and glad to see her back, he got to his feet and quickly made his way over to the window, ignoring his dizzy-spell. He carefully pushed the window open, and Hedwig flew in surprisingly followed by a few other owls.

Counting as some of the birds landed in various locations around his room, on the bed and on shelves, as well as his desk and chair. All but one carrying some kind of gift and letter, he reckoned the owl without a neatly wrapped gift was from Hogwart's delivering his school lists.

He gave a small tired smile as he looked upon the birds, as they all seemed to want him to relieve them of their burdens. He gave a small chuckle at the sight. "OK, OK, calm down, calm down before you wake up the whole neighborhood," he moaned with a roll of his eyes. "Let me do this one at a time," he laughed lazily as the owls all seemed rather impish and quietened to just a few noises.

Shaking his head in amusement he reached out for Hedwig's gift and letter with a smile. He untied it from her leg and she returned to her perch after he gave her a gently stroke across her head. He looked at the neat scrawl and smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed opening the letter he read.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday, Harry – I do hope you're having a good holiday. Ron has invited me to the Quidditch Cup, and said his dad has already sent a letter to your muggles explaining and asking for 'permission' for you to come._

_I can't wait, I hear there will be a lot of witches and wizards from all over the planet going – Bulgaria vs. Ireland – I also hear the teams usually bring mascots from their home country, I can barely wait._

_I hope you like the present I got for you, and hope you actually use it!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione_

_XOXOX_

He wasn't sure the hugs and kisses at the end were needed, but it was nice anyway. She had never added them before, but he supposes that she had gotten comfortable enough to add them. He smiled, amused, wondering whether Hermione was going to join the Harry Potter fan-club he had heard about.

Smiling he opened her present to him, tearing through the wrapping – it was definitely a book – Hogwart's A History. He laughed aloud at the stupidity of it. She had been nagging him and Ron to read it for ages now, and neither of them bothered because it sounded both boring and 'know it all', and with a friend like Hermione why bother.

Shaking his head again and giving another tired sigh, he looked over the other packages, and noting the disgruntled looks the owls were giving him as he took his time.

He quickly took their packages and letters and spread them out on the bed letting the post owls fly off into to the night's sky leaving only his owl Hedwig. He watched the creatures for a moment flying gently as if heading towards the moon. It was amusing. He wishes he could fly like that, so free.

Smiling as he returned to the bed he picked up the present with messy writing, recognizing his best friend Ron's handwriting. He had told Ron to stop writing like a tramp, but, whatever. He smiled wondering how any of the teachers at school ever manage to grade his work with such horrid penmanship.

'Maybe Hogwart's needs a writing class?' he thought to himself in amusement. It could not hurt he supposed to actually have some normal, non-magical classes.

Shrugging those thoughts away, he carefully opened Ron's letter.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday mate. I cannot wait until the Quidditch World Cup. Its going to be a day to remember. I hope you're not too bummed out having to stay with those muggles for so long, but don't worry we're still picking you up at twelve midday._

_Fred and George have been pains all summer, as usual, and Percy has started work at the ministry, and I never really thought it possible before but he's become even more pompous than ever. _

_He keeps talking about his boss in hero-worship, and trying to explain the new law they want passed on cauldron thickness. If you ask me he's insane, and its lucky the twins have some good pranks to pull on him otherwise we would all be bored to death._

_Hey, mate a word of warning; I think Ginny still has that crush on you. She keeps asking questions, and seems overly happy you're coming over, but she's just my baby sister so don't worry too much._

_Well mate, I'll see ya later, and hope you're doing fine._

_Later mate,_

_Ron_

Harry chuckled lightly as he used his right hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. It was a little hard reading without his glasses but he managed OK when he has too, as long as he keeps the letter close to his face.

Shaking his head clear of cobbled thoughts, he wondered whether Ginny would at least be able to hold a conversation with him. She's pretty and he would love to get to know her and hold her and … her.

The only time she had ever spoken to him more than a few words without all of the blushing and stuttering was in her first year after Harry saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. She was cute then and she's just as cute now.

Harry shivered slightly at the thought of that dark chamber; he still sometimes had nightmares about that place, and had no doubt Ginny still does too. If only he took notice of her maybe, the whole thing could have been avoided.

With a sigh of frustration Harry shook away the thought of what if, making a mental note to try and get to know Ginny a little better he ripped open Ron's present to him.

He was a little surprised to find it was a book – a book on chess strategy. He chuckled reading the note taped to it suggesting that if Harry studied from this book he might actually get somewhat better than his normal uselessness at the game.

Harry had to agree because before Hogwart's, he had only ever heard of the game, never actually playing or even seen a game played since he had no friends. Though, he honestly doesn't really like the game, but if it will keep Ron happy he'll try harder as he really hadn't cared too much before.

Smiling at the book, something he never thought in a million years Ron would ever buy him or anyone as he hates books he put it down and picked up his next present.

This was from the twins, and he looked at it, reluctant to open it, - who could blame him. It just came with a short note explaining that it was just a few prank products they had invented. Honestly he knows them well enough to know that they're better jokers than sending pranks in the mail.

Taking hold of all of his courage he quickly tore the package open, and smiled in relief when nothing bad happened to him. It contained several small ordinary boxes labeled with what the sweets inside are called and what they will do to their victims.

Placing the boxes down with a tired smile, he wondered mildly whether he could trick the twins into falling for their own prank sweets. They may be bright, but he also knows they can be quite stupid too.

He looked back to the presents, pulled another forward from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and ripped it open to reveal a small grey/silver case. Opening it his eyes widened as he smiled – a new pair of glasses along with a note that told him they were self-correcting, repelled water and dust, and even tinted the brighter the weather to keep the sun from blinding him. He looked them over with interest, they were silver framed and rectangular in shape, so much nicer and stylish compared to his old ones.

Closing the case he put them aside happy before reaching for his next gift, which was not as neatly wrapped as the others, but it was most welcome. It was from Hagrid and not too big. He opened it to find new pair of black dragon hide gloves. However, these were a lot different from the standard bulky pair one would normally use at school, as they were skintight. Hagrid's note said they have built in charms to let your skin breath, and to keep your hands at a normal temperature.

'At least he didn't get me another deadly biting book,' he shivered at the thought of that awful book Hagrid sent him last year, which could have gotten him in trouble with the Dursley's as it had a mind of its own.

Next was a present and letter from his godfather Sirius Black. Opening the gift first he grinned as he found a beautifully crafted penknife with black handle. He placed the knife down and quickly opened the letter smiling.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday kiddo, I hope you're having a good holiday. I've been keeping out of ministry hands so don't worry about me._

_I hope those blasted muggles have been treating you right, if not tell me and I'll pay them a visit._

_Sorry but I can't write much as I should get going now. I can't hang around in one place for too long with the ministry hunting me and all. So I just hope you're taking care, and hopefully I'll see you soon. Be careful,_

_Sirius_

_PS. From now on you should address me as Snuffles just encase these letters are intercepted._

Harry laughed a little. Sirius seemed to be a little bit of a worrier, and should maybe chill out some more. Though, Harry wondered whether he could abuse his fame to get Sirius a trial. It seems odd that the 'great' Albus Dumbledore doesn't seem to try to help the man.

Shaking his head sadly at the thought of his poor incorrectly accused godfather Harry vowed to somehow get him pardoned, and then Harry knew he would be free of these blasted Dursley's and be able to live a happy life when away from school, like a normal kid.

Though, frowning at that thought he wondered what Dumbledore would do if he wasn't at the Dursley's safe? Harry has plenty of options other than the Dursley's. It made him think and wonder. He should perhaps watch the old man a little closer, just encase.

He sighed taking a deep tired breath, dropping the letter onto the bed – sometimes the world just seemed out to get him - or those in the world at least.

The last gift was the smallest he received but knew he would love it all the same as he picked it up. He noticed this one came with a letter and smiled as he looked over the name, but did not recognise the handwriting of the purple ink. It was neat and tidy and strangely enough, the letter seemed to smell of lavender.

He opened the present first and let a huge grin spread across his lips. She had gotten him a watch with black leather straps and a scarlet phoenix on the face reminding him of Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes. He chuckled as he quickly put it on his left wrist before looking back at the letter.

Shrugging he opened the letter and began to read.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday,_

_I know we don't really know each other very well, and you just think of me as Ron's baby sister, but I thought it would be nice to get you something for your birthday too, since I heard those muggles you live with don't do anything for you._

_I don't get how Dumbledore can keep sending you to them if they're even half as douchy as I figure they are. You should probably tell him to fuck of next year and go where you went._

_Sorry, I don't mean to be so rude, but honestly. If these people aren't nice to you, you should have a say. I heard Ron say that Dumbledore says you're 'safe' there, but that's just ridiculous reasoning in my book. One persons 'safe' is another's hell. _

_Well, anyway I hope you are doing well, and that the muggles aren't being complete bitches. If they are, just tell me and I'll come and sort them out for you. I have not got a warning for using magic outside of school so could use that to my advantage._

_Anyway, I hear you're coming to ours later today so you won't have to put up with them again until next summer, which I might add is a long time away._

_I know we haven't spoken much since we've known each other. In fact, the only time we really spoke was in the You-Know-Where during my first year, but I hoped maybe we could get to know each other, so don't listen to Ron telling you I have a crush on you, which might or might not be true._

_(I saw his letter)_

_Your friend,_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_XXX_

Harry read the letter a couple of times over in surprise before smiling a little. Ginny's letter was the longest thing she had ever said to him, even if it was just in writing. He guessed it was not such a bad idea getting to know Ginny even if she does blush a lot around him, she would probably get over it after awhile.

Plus, Ginny is hot and cute and nice and… dam, he's so bored that sex and girls is on his mind too much. He wishes he had thought to get some muggle money to buy some muggle things to entertain himself with.

In addition, he could really do with some more friends, Ron and Hermione are great friends an all, but they can be highly annoying a lot of the time with the way they're always bickering. He half wondered whether they did it because it was the only way they could communicate their feelings or whatever.

Rubbing his tired and slightly bloodshot eyes, he thought on that a little. He had never really thought too much about ever having a girlfriend, just cute girls in general. Though, it might be nice having a girl to make out with when he's stressed over some messed up out of his control event comes along.

He shook his head at those thoughts. Sure he might not be the most interesting person on earth, even if he is famous, there had to be the right girl out there somewhere just for him, maybe even right under his nose, but he's been too busy with all the crap that's happened to him at Hogwart's to notice.

With a sigh he stood up dizzily from his bed and stretched his muscles making a promise to look out for a nice girl, mainly because well. He would like to get laid before he dies, and it would be nice to find some happy ever after even if it's before and short lived with Voldemort after him all the time.

He almost laughed at his thoughts. He had never had any like them before; they were almost grown up, and he was proud of himself for not just winging or sulking. He really needed to break out of the whole brooding thing he does when annoyed and cannot do anything about it.

However, he froze as he suddenly grabbed his chest with wide eyes, as a blazing inferno seemed to smash through his heart, though he could not seem to even manage a scream of pain or more than a twitch.

He dropped to his knees heavily gasping for breath and barely getting any as ice suddenly burnt through his skull, as if his brain was a ship and it just ran into an iceberg.

His whole body felt as if it was on fire yet at the same time burnt with ice. The two contrasts did not counteract each other but worked together, stabbing pain through every pore in Harry's body.

He felt as if ice needles were tearing into his body, or a thousand frozen wasps attacked together, stinging every inch of his body at once.

The smell of summer burst through his senses.

The smell of winter followed.

The contrasts weaved powerfully through his senses causing his nervous system untold agony.

A blaze of white flames gently streamed around his skin like a beautiful river, neither burning nor freezing, but doing both.

The pain was immeasurable. He felt as if every part of his body might soon shut down one piece at a time.

He could barely think as his brain was bombarded with what could only be described as knowledge not of his own.

His body was convulsing and contracting with such ferocity, he imagined it would soon tear itself apart, and he would be no more, and he had been worrying about girls. If he could, he would have snorted at the irony.

Then it all stopped and his eyes dropped closed as his mind shut down, and his body ached. He fell forward and knew know more.

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived would barely fear the little problems again.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**A/N: **fixed and brought over from another account._


	2. Sight

_**White Flames**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**Sight**_

Ginevra Molly Weasley, youngest and only daughter of seven was lying in her room on her bed deep in thought, slightly bored. She half wished she had some of those muggle game playing things she's heard about to keep her entertained, and her mind busy.

Harry is due in an hour or so and she was worried he might not have liked the watch she bought him. She had seen it and thought of him. She hadn't bought him a present before and hopes he likes it. From her watching she knew he needed a watch, but.

It had reminded her of Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, and she knew Harry obviously liked the phoenix so thought he might like the watch with a phoenix on it. She just hopes he wears it and likes it and, she had to shake her head, literally to stop her mind from babbling.

She sighed as it will take a miracle fro Harry to start noticing her for the young woman she is rather than just the baby sister. She would probably have to do something embarrassing to get him to see that she has boobs too. He still seems to have very little in the way of his own thoughts. Though, maybe that's normal for a guy raised how he supposedly was.

It had hit her hard to realise that the boy she crushed on before she even realised he was the Boy-Who-Lived was treated like crap by the muggles he was forced to live with. She doubts she would have came off as well rounded as him, or without a hate for muggles, but she thinks he understands that not all are like that, just like not all mage are awesome like, like, like him.

She knows what Harry needs. He needs some confidence, and most of all needs to learn how to tell people to get lost, and then maybe he'll have a good year, or maybe school term. Though, he wouldn't have saved her life if he said no beforehand.

Ginny smiled a little as she thought about him. She knows half of her feelings are just Boy-Who-Lived crush, but the other half can't stop thinking about him. Its different to just a crush. It's a need or want to hold him, to comfort him, to kiss him and to help hold him together, and even in that naughty side of her brain to make love to him.

She tried not to giggle as she thought about that. She can only wish she had him. She owes him her life and doesn't even know how to thank him, let alone pay him back even though it's obvious he would never ask for anything.

Her brother, Ron makes her feeling into a weapon of the utmost tease. It's annoying. Perhaps Ronald is jealous that he doesn't have anyone caring that 'that' about him? It was annoying that she couldn't stop thinking about the boy-hero. She just wished she could lie down on her bed next to him, snuggling up in his arms, relaxing.

Harry looked too adorable when she first saw him. He was nervous, scared and excited all at the same time, it was cute. But he had no one, and when she found out who he was it had shocked her. The famous Harry Potter, the boy so many girls, her self-included had fantasised about marrying had nobody. He was alone, and if she was not such a crushing looser she would have wanted nothing more than to give him a big hug, and to be his best friend, hugging him every day, looking after him.

His emerald green eyes had a shine to them that she could get lost in for hours… well if he would stare at her for that long. She had never seen such beautiful eyes before; eyes that held such a storm of different emotions it seemed unreal one person could hold all of them and still keep their sanity.

Ginny sighed as she rolled over on top of her bed facing the door. Her deep red hair loose and long falling over her face; she brushed it out of her chocolate brown eyes as she watched her bedroom door. Her dark blue everyday robes a bit rumpled from lying down.

She hoped she would be able to speak with Harry more this year – more than just simple greetings with her blushing largely and stuttering like a fool. Why did such a thing as fancying a boy have to be so hard? Or why couldn't he fancy her too. Though, he's a boy so it was possibly that he's really slow, which seems highly likely, but she won't hold out too much hope.

She sighed again, praying to the goddess that she doesn't screw up and make a fool of herself this year. She'll have to try harder if she can, but when Harry's around, she just can't stop herself.

'He'll never think of me as more than his best friend's baby sister,' she thought sadly to herself, just as she always does. 'But maybe he'll let me be a friend; Merlin only knows with his luck at school he could use more friends. First with that whole Philosophers Stone business Ron bragged about, and then the Chamber of Secrets, and just last year the dementors and Sirius Black. Can't Harry get a break?'

She guessed not, and wondered what kind of trouble will bother Harry this year at school. She had little doubt something bad will probably happen to him since he seems to draw trouble to him like a moth to a flame. Though, there is that part of her that wonders whether Dumbledore is to blame for not stopping it, or helping him. He is the headmaster after all, it seems only logical.

Ginny smiled a little, hoping Harry doesn't go too nuts with all the pressure put on him to be a hero. She has faith that he'll succeed eventually. Perhaps he just needs some better books, and to stop listening to Hermione and doing things for himself.

She loves Hermione, sure, but that girl can be so pushy, and growing up with six brother knows that if Hermione nags to do homework that the more she nags the less likely it'll be done. Then, not to mention Hermione's nonexistent visual boundaries.

It had surprised her the first time she shared a room with Hermione that the older girl will and does tend to procrastinate a lot while changing or going to or from the bath/shower wearing a towel or 'not', which gives her roommate(s) flashes of lots of her flesh. Though, it's even worse, not that she has a gross body because it's quite nice, especially for a nerd, but she'll even spend ages to hours naked, doing homework, not caring because they're both(all) girls.

Though, thinking about seeing her friend naked a lot over the remainder of the holiday isn't too bad compared with other things. Hermione doesn't try it on with her or anything, not that she would mind if Hermione swung that way, but naked Hermione trying it on might actually make her pause and consider naughty things.

Ginny had to shake her head clearer of these naughty avenues while trying to get her mind back on Harry, no not naughty naked Harry, he's for alone time at night, but normal, real Harry.

She had watched him a lot the previous years, and thought he should perhaps worry less and just take his awkward life in his stride, because it's not worth worrying about all of the trouble. It's better to just let it happen and just prepare for it instead. It's like that saying, hope for the best and prepare for the worse.

Taking control is better than letting everybody else do so. Dumbledore forces him back to these so-called relative of his even though they should probably be arrested and thrown in muggle jail. She still doesn't get how Harry is safe with a bunch of douche munchers.

Then he has Hermione nagging him, which makes him rebel when in theory he should listen to her. However, worse of all is Ron, holding him back because he just wants to play stupid games all the time. Sure, she loves quidditch and flying like the next girl, but she at least has her limits and studies.

She has seen Harry; he's a freaking natural when it comes to spell casting. He learns so much faster than others when he tries. If Hermione and Ron backed off just a little, she's certain Harry would do a lot better. Well, Hermione mostly, because acting like a mother hen to him will just bring out that cute dunce Rebel Harry, or even cuter, pushing it up a few notches, Freedom Fighter Harry.

She laughed at the thought, wondering slightly whether doing so made her nuts, if so she'll be perfect for Harry the way things go for him. If Harry just thought for himself, instead of relying on Hermione's bookworm nature to give him all the answers she could see him becoming a great wizard, maybe ever greater than Professor Dumbledore. Blah, who is she kidding, he's already greater than that dude.

She almost jumped moments later when a knock sounded on her door. Shaking her head clear she called. It was just a guess, but it could be Hermione. If it were her mum she wouldn't have knocked but shouted for her, and her brother, they would have just barged it, which is why if she were doing 'anything' she would lock the door.

"Yeah, who is it?!" she asked anyway, just to give good impression, as if its common practice to knock.

The door was swung open and a girl with bushy brown hair stood with a large trunk smiling at her. Ginny was correct as she smiled at her friend, amused as she was dragging a heavy school trunk with her and she doesn't doubt nobody offered to help drag it up the stairs, or feather-light it to make it easier.

"Hey, Ginny," she greeted as she dragged her trunk in and Ginny sat up on her bed. "Your mum told me to bring my stuff up here," she added seemingly looking for a place to leave her trunk.

Ginny shrugged with a smile. She had a spare bed in her room her mother put out for the girl, the room isn't too big. In fact, it's pretty small, so the beds only have a few inches between them. She wouldn't have cared if the beds were pushed into a double if Hermione was her friend Luna. Though, that's because Luna doesn't sleep naked, and at least wears her undies to bed if it's hot.

"Just leave it over there," she said pointing next to her desk under the window with enough space to place it on top of her empty trunk. Hermione did as suggested before turning back to the younger girl.

"How are you Hermione, looking forward to the World Cup?" she asked excited herself. "I can't wait myself, from the, camping, to the mascots, and then the match, and I don't know what else, but it's going to be cool."

Hermione gave a bright smile, amused at her friends' enthusiasm. Ginny's always so chipper and bright when talking about her favorite things, such as quidditch and Harry.

"I am actually," she agreed nodding enthusiastically. "I can't wait we'll get to see all of these witches and wizards from all over the world. It'll be enlightening. Then I just can't wait to see what mascots the Ireland and Bulgarian teams will bring."

Ginny giggled lightly, rolling her eyes; trust Hermione to find mascots more interesting than the match. "I know, that will be cool I guess, but I can't wait to see the match. I bet Island will win."

"I bet Ron and Harry can't wait either. I swear none of you have any refined taste," she answered in fake snobbery.

Ginny laughed. It was kinda true. Sure seeing the mascots and all of those foreign witches and wizards will be cool but honestly, who goes to a quidditch match just to see them, well other than Hermione?

"I guessed," she shrugged, amused, half smirking. "So, uh, how is Harry doing; have you heard from him?"

"You want to lick him?" Hermione asked, surprising her giggle as Ginny's cheeks light up. "Well, I'll admit Harry is smoking hot, and cute, and got a nice bod, and that's not mentioning how sweet he can be."

Ginny half-glared at her friend. "So even you've, you know-…?"

"Fantasised about him?" she asked in reply while Ginny's cheeks darkened more as she nodded. "Yeah, sure, but he's like umm… different to me now I guess. I love him and all, but it's more like he's my sometimes annoying older brother, even though I'm older than him."

"He's a good guy and… well, I don't know how to get him to see ME!" Ginny said with a frustrated sigh.

Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes. "Give him time, Gin," she answered, smiling as she sat on the bed with her friend and pat her hand. "Boys can be a little slower than girls, but he is fourteen so flaunt yourself a little and you'll break his honey radar."

Ginny couldn't hold back the laugh. "You really think he'll look at me like that?" she asked her nerdy friend hopeful.

Hermione shrugged with a nod. "Sure, I don't see why he wouldn't have looked before now, you're cute, and if I liked girls like that, I so would," she said giggling as she embarrassed herself and Ginny. "Harry just need to stop worrying about what that prat Ron thinks. Ron's clueless, and Harry takes his opinion too seriously."

Ginny nodded as she understood. "I know what you mean there. Ron is my brother, and out of all of us, he's the-…!"

"Less bright…?" Hermione answered and Ginny nodded sheepishly. "I know, if not for Harry actually doing his homework and course work, I don't think Ron would be that bothered. In fact, I don't think Ron would have passed second year, even now."

"Wow, you have Ron pegged," Ginny said, smirking. "He is the laziest too. Sure, I can be really lazy, but at least I have the brains to catch up."

Hermione just shook her head, laughing. "Yeah well, if Ron gathers some sense he might be able to make something of himself. I know Harry will help him all he can, but Ron needs to step up and get a clue about the world."

"You've got a pit there," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Ah well, its not my problem, and its not yours either. I guess Ron has to find his own way, just like you, me, and Harry."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Hermione agreed, smiling. "Well, anyway, Harry will be here in a bit. I got here just before they were leaving to collect him, and I'm sure if his teenage hormones have kicked in that he'll be pleased to see us," she said with a wink, hoping up from the bed and helping the blushing red head up too.

Ginny followed Hermione out of the room and down the stairs. She felt her chest pounding harder and faster the further she got, the closer she got. She has felt like this every time she had gotten 'too' close to him, her crush, her love, her Harry, her whatever.

Though she may not know him as well as Hermione, she's watched him, or stalked him, whatever. She couldn't help herself, even as she saw the odd girl giggling as she flashed him. She had wondered whether she should try that, but she was too chicken.

It was odd watching some fans even more fanatical than her. Some of the things they did didn't just make her blush but Harry too. There was even this one cute girl who wanted Harry to own her, like a pet or something. It was amusing in its own way as Harry tried to tell the girl no without hurting her feelings.

She let out a breath, holding back her smile as Harry was always so kind to his fan-girls, and probably cared about all of them in some way, her included. So that was her mission, to exit fan-girl status, and enter great friend stats.

She just desperately hopes that she doesn't come out of this with a broken heart. She knows she's pretty from the way people act around her, so maybe she has something going for her off the mark. She just has to hope that Harry see's and wants.

Ginny took a few deep breaths as she and Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs. Ever since her first year at Hogwart's she's just been a scared little girl when all she wants to do is show Harry the woman she could become, even if she ends up having to flash a little more skin.

'OK Ginny, calm steady breaths… breathe, breathe.'

"Oh my god!" said Hermione suddenly as she stopped in the doorway leading to the living room, her mouth dropping open, and her eyes wide, almost bulging out of her head.

Ginny frowned at the older girls' reaction before curiously looking into the lounge herself. She spotted Ron and the twins but nothing seemed odd about them and her dad and mum – nope – nothing wrong with them either.

"Whoa," she muttered as her heart pound powerfully in her chest and certain juices flowed a little. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes almost shot out of her head, some drool on her lips.

The last member in the lounge caught her full attention, but it seemed almost impossible. He had grown several inches over the last month or two, and was no longer scrawny – quite the contra. He had definition to his body, and lean muscle. His skin no longer the pale it used to be was lightly tanned, and his emerald green eyes sparkled in amusement behind his new silver framed glasses.

His unruly black hair now seemingly more tame in a mess of out of control black spikes, in all directions from the back, sides, top, and front hiding the lightning bolt scar as it framed down slightly at the right side of his forehead. It was long and short at the same time, just half way down his neck.

He wore clothes that actually fit him to Ginny's surprise, only ever seeing him in his school robes actually fitting. However, now he wore black combat trousers with pockets running down the sides of his legs with a tight white tee shirt accentuating the muscles in his chest. His body now looked lean and athletic, strong and fit compared with how scrawny he used to seem.

He also wore a crimson coat, robe hybrid with a baggy hood left undone and hanging down just passed his knees. His boots are black with silver buckles. His hands are bare and Ginny couldn't help but wonder how they would feel touching her.

Harry Potter looked over at the two girls with an amused grin. His green eyes lighting up with even more amusement, as the emerald scanned them, eager. However, Ginny's heart seemed to get caught in her throat as his eyes lingered on her more than necessary, checking her out.

She noted even her brothers and parents were having a weird reaction to Harry's new look, as if they could scarcely believe what they saw. He looked so good, cute, and just as yummy as ever.

"Hey girls," he greeted. His voice slightly deeper than it used to be, and in Ginny's opinion much more powerful.

He moved towards them and suddenly pulled Hermione into a one armed hug to the shock of the 'crowd'. "How are you doing Hermy-chan?" he asked laughingly. "Umm… sorry, I mean Hermy, right, I'm sure," he said looking a little confused, but on him Ginny knew it's cute.

Ginny felt her face light up with heat as he smiled at her before pulling her into a hug with both arms next. She could smell his scent; it was strange, kind of minty, with a light dusting of ash. She was in both heaven and hell at that moment, her face now on fire, and she felt light headed and on the verge of fainting.

However, all too soon he pulled back smiling at them, amused. He gave her a wink and a very obvious checking-out before looking away at everyone else, then looking back at Ginny and Hermione.

"Nice to see you both looking so well," he said, smiling. "Looking forward to this quidditch thing Ron was talking about?" he asked hopeful; his grin never leaving his features, and his eyes twinkling, as they would expect of Albus Dumbledore's, likely mocking the old man's trick for his own amusement.

The girls just stared blankly at him unable to fully form coherent thought, let alone answer his question. It amused him to freak them out more than his change freaked him out.

"Uh, hello!" he continued, waving a hand each in front of their faces, but they did not even blink. He frowned and turned to the others to see them watching in slight confusion, well except for Ron who looked annoyed about something. "Um, what's wrong with Hermione and Ginny?" he asked looking back at the two girls.

"I think, Harry," said one of the twins suddenly popping up on his left side.

"That you," continued the other as he appeared to his right.

"Have just shocked them-"

"With your new appearance-"

"It's not every day-"

"That someone changes-"

"So drastically-"

"In just a few months-"

"Oh," he shrugged with a smirk. "I guess not, but I had to have a growth spurt eventually or I would have been the tiniest guy in my year," he chuckled lightly. "Except for where it counts, but it's gotten even big-."

"We don't want to know!" the twins quickly interrupted, laughing.

Ginny was totally gob smacked, and trying not to imagine how big. She had thought Harry was cute, and hot before, but never in her wildest imagination had she thought he would grow like this. She could see nothing but confidence, and feel a sense of power radiating from him she had not before.

It was like he hit the magical wall, and then tore right through it because he wanted some better magic or something. He held his head high and proud unlike the way he stood before, hunched over and a little broody, well a lot broody.

The way his eyes shone bright made her feel weak in the knees, and his hair was cooler than it was before, messed in organized chaos, seemingly pointing in every direction.

She was startled as Hermione slowly regained her senses and spoke. "H-Harry," she squeaked out in a small, quiet voice. "What happened to you," she continued nearing her normal voice.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Not much," he smiled as he pulled out Hogwart's A History from a pocket in his coat or somewhere, the book seemed too big to actually fit in a pocket, it was probably magical. "I love the present, Hermione, but why would you buy me porn?" he asked reasonably.

"Porn?" everybody, Ginny included asked staring at the book in his hand blankly. His question had even brought Ginny from her shock, wondering what he was talking about. It just looked like a book about Hogwart's to her; she has seen porn before, and had some pics of girls in her room, (for study, nothing else), unfortunately she hasn't been able to find pics of guys yet, and everybody else looked just as confused.

"Harry don't be stupid," said Hermione shaking her head as she looked at the book. "It's just a book about Hogwart's, you know that."

He nodded in amused agreement. "But if you read it, it has a hidden password in the book, and turns into porn, which is a lot less boring I might add."

"Are you serious?" asked Fred looking at the book in wonder.

Harry nodded and opened it, everyone moved a little closer to have a look. "Windozer," he said and the books pages shifted and changed until there were a few women naked with legs spread wide, eating each other.

Everyone watching now had buggy eyes as they stared into the book before Mrs. Weasley suddenly snatched it from his hand glaring at him before the book.

"Oh my god and they sell this thing to children," she almost screeched in horror and anger.

"I can't believe it," gasped Hermione. "How did you find out, I never saw any clues to a password?"

He shrugged impishly. "Well you wouldn't because you weren't looking for any hidden meaning, but seriously that book was boring me so I was just making up stupid words out of the large heading letters, and noted in the whole book there was only eight. Then I tried saying the word spelt by them forward, but it didn't sound right, so I said it backwards and got porn," he laughed amusedly.

"Well I shall be informing Albus Dumbledore of this," said Molly Weasley as she stormed off with the book.

The twins laughed. "Good one Harry, that book doesn't really have porn in it, because that was muggle porn and not witch porn," said George amusedly.

"And how would you know?" he asked smirking as he grabbed his trunk and seemingly effortlessly carried it up the stairs passed the two girls and out of sight.

"Yes boys, how would you know the difference?" asked Mr. Weasley with narrowed suspicious eyes, even though the difference was obvious, muggle porn pics don't move like witch ones would and should.

Ginny noted Fred and George paling as they spluttered for an answer, but found none. She was still blushing from seeing the rude pictures in front of her family and friends, but could not help but smile because of the prank Harry played on everybody, and even more at catching the pervy-twins.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Woken from Dreams

_**White Flames**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**Woken from Dreams**_

Emerald eyes snapped open with a groan. He gazed upon the world around him with a frown of confusion. He was still in his room at Privet Drive, and he was lying flat on his back sprawled out on the floor and his mind was a haze of? Well he wasn't sure what in all honesty but as his mind revolved around his thoughts something seemed off?

Shaking his sleepy head he blinked several times, confused when he started as he looked to his hands. They were flaming with white flickering smoky flames. His eyes had widened as he stared mesmerised. There was a part of his clogged mind that knew being on fire should burn but it didn't, it just danced throughout his body.

He watched, transfixed as it wisped up and a female-fairy shaped. She, it wasn't wearing clothes, though her body wasn't as defined as if a real fairy were to strip, which he kind of. No, he shook away teenage-boy thoughts and watched as more beautiful white fire fairies pulled from the fire caressing his body.

They all had female shapes, but he doesn't know how he can tell, but they look different, or at least he can decipher the differences in each. They drifted around above him, so many that it was like the room will bust open soon. They were beautiful, dangerous, loving, hateful, heroic, vengeful, and many more contradictions, but most of all, they were one, yet many, but he knew for certain, they, it, the flames are his property, these smoky fire fairies are his.

Harry was mesmerised as they came in, touching his flames, and though he heard no voices, he could hear them giggling. He could feel their touches caressing his skin even though they only touched the flame-aura. He could hear their voices, like an infinite voice of many, yet few, just one with many words, overlapped.

His heart was racing and it didn't take him long to realise that whatever was happening, these things, this thing, whatever it is was turning him on, as its his boxers rucked up into a huge tent. They touched the flames there and it twitched, straining and almost erupted.

This seemed to make the giggling louder, more amused. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying as they made no sound, but he could feel their words settle throughout his being.

However, he could feel something else inside. His eyes were alight with white marks, so thin, if he wasn't alight with flames they wouldn't be noticed in the pixilation of his eyes, brightening the green. He could see himself lying from all of the white-flame fairies points of view.

He could feel a power he had never felt before, and it made him grunt out as his fairies made him erupt. He arched his back for a moment before dropping back down. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to cal his breathing as he felt the sticky splurge in his boxers.

Then he opened his eyes as he would have been confused and thought it was all a wet dream, a really weird one, as the fairies were all gone and his flames out, but for one fairy sitting on his bare chest. He could actually feel her as if she had normal fairy skin in the flames somewhere, and he couldn't see her smile, she too bright, but knew she had a beautiful one.

She giggled before waving at him and sinking into his body, gone. He sat up straight, curious, wondering, what the hell is going on? He rubbed his tired eyes and steadied his breathing more when he double-took and stood fast, looking around, surprised.

He could see glowing gold coloured lines through his room, like a grid of a Rubix Cube. Then looking around, the grid is coloured with a faded blue light that seems to do nothing but hang in the air around the room. It looks like the grid and the blue are even traveling through the walls.

"Could they be wards?" he asked himself, confused. He reached out and touched the golden line, closest with a finger. He was surprised as the fingertip gave off a soft gold glow when he touched it, bending, flexing the 'line'.

It bent as he poked it, and after a cool few moments when he was about to pull his hand back, a white-flaming fairy poked her head and top half of her body out of his hand, reached out, and the gold thing withdrew at alarming speed, disappearing, gone.

He looked to his hand, but she had gone too, but he knew what she had done. "You – umm, I mean I ripped down Dumbledore's so-called protections, and with a simple touch," he muttered to himself as he felt the voices, and they all seemed to agree. "For the better, not of anyone but me, so I can leave," he said, speaking what they believe, what they know.

It took him a moment to shake off thoughts of never coming back here again; he slumped back to lie on his bed. He's not quite sure what's going on, but it can't be too bad as long as the little fairies don't show themselves to anyone. He remembered dreaming after the pain.

Yes, he had been dreaming. He dreamt of going to the Weasley's, but it seemed so real. He had been taller… stronger, and had magical power to burn and still not run low. He was confident, and the woes he feels constantly with all of the trouble the world has put him through no longer pressed down on his chest like a ten-ton weight.

Though, he gulped as he remembered the fairy-smoke-white-fire-girls. He could have possibly seen the immediate future, and so clear that he knows without a doubt that he can change it if he wants. If that's so, then he'll have to NOT pull that dirty prank for real. Though, getting everybody like that had been fun, well in his dream.

He smiled a little as he looked down his body to see his muscles. It's no wonder his tent had been so tight as his boxers were crushing up tight around him, he's surprised it didn't tear out. He groaned with a shake of his head, but the thought of some extra powers was more comforting for when Voldemort comes at him again.

It was odd as he thought about the magazine prank, and the spells were just there. He had never read them anywhere before, and thinking about it knew that one of the charms to use was in ancient Greek rather than the standard Latin. It dawned on him moments later that he could speak Latin and ancient Greek.

"OK," he muttered hoarsely. "Freaky knowledge and white flame super-ward breaking powers check!"

He rubbed his head as he looked to the window where light now streamed through. His flame-fairy minion must have blocked out the light before. It must be midday at least.

It took him awhile to get up, thinking about the dream, with Ginny and Hermione, both looking quite good, but dam, without this boost in confidence he wouldn't have felt a heart-pounding attraction to Ginny, or anything towards Hermione. However, dream him had considered just taking Ginny's lips, something about his heightened powers and the white flames.

That was what dream him was thinking. He wasn't completely sure what that meant but Harry doubts that all of these abilities come without consequence. He had leant something about equivalent exchange in alchemy while they were looking up the inventor of the Philosopher's Stone.

Harry didn't ask for the power, but knows that it can't just be a gift, like some deity saying: 'here, your life's sucked so much, have a present to beat up your demons with'. If he's learnt one thing being him, and that's he won't EVER get a deal that good that it's completely free.

So he'll just have to wait to see what stupid thing he has to do to keep sane, or what bitch goddess (if the girl-fairies are any indicator) wants from him, or what stupid evil douche she's found that she needs a 'champion' to off. Though, the goddess idea seems unlikely as she would have turned up already to smirk and tease him about how unfair his life is before giving the bad news.

Then, listening to the whispers, they're laughing at his goddess theory. He sighed as he stretched some kinks out of his muscles. All things considered he feels like he actually could take on the world.

He just has to shower and find some clothes that fit him. He felt great when he returned from the shower, having vanished his 'soaked' boxers. He dried himself off before looking for something to wear.

It startled him as a tiny white ember pushed from a finger and increased the size of his new black boxers, to fit without strangling his tool. He slid them on with a grin before pulling out some old clothes of 'his' (his cousins hand-me-downs). He mildly wondered why he didn't think of this before, and concentrated. It was so easy getting the flames to transfigure the clothes, but it took effort and time to get the right result.

He pulled on some white socks before the blue jeans, white tee shirt, brown suede jacket and white running shoes. He collected the glasses the Weasley's had got him, and though he obviously doesn't need them anymore, placed them on his face like in the dream.

So, he went for a different look this time around. If indeed that dream was a peak into his future. He wasn't going to let things be the same before. He has never wanted to believe that everyone's lives are already written.

Harry smirked as he looked at himself in the cracked mirror (his cousin broke) and ran his fingers through his hair. It sparked like static white fire and shortened, pulled shorter at the sides, but longer on top (but not too short or long) with a kind of forward nest of spikes, messy with a forward angle.

He was quite pleased with how well he looked. He had never been one to care about his appearance, but he wants to impress, Ginny, Hermione, and whoever else he finds attractive. He doesn't want to be a loser anymore, famous loser or not, he wants to be popular because everyone wants him, likes him, or whatever.

Shaking his head clear he looked at the watch he picked up from his desk; it really was nice of Ginny but he didn't want to damage it so he smirked as a silver frame spread around it, encasing it, making it chunkier and the strap just clasped around his left wrist. He just hopes Ginny likes the protective case, plus, he had always liked the feel of cool metal as leather tends to rub in the heat.

"Hmm… maybe some," they were in his ears before he could finish his thought, metal hoops, but he shook his head and they disappeared.

Then he had a thought, and a silver ring like a tunnel appeared on the top of his left ear, with another silver tunnel on the back of his right ear. They both have some little fairy markings, and should both work as early warning systems to people out to cause him grief.

He figured he could use some help in the anti-grief detection market. Thinking about the spells he used to make them, they're really pretty simple. He would be surprised if someone else hadn't created them before. He only made two because they're so small; they need to share the charms to make them effective.

Shrugging to himself, he has about four hours until the Weasley's come for him, so he grabbed his wallet, containing some muggle money, (he had kicked himself when he realised he could have just bought his own food since going back here for the first summer).

Harry took amusement as he left his room, sealed the door with magic, (he wonders whether anyone REALLY needs a focus). Then went downstairs and out of the front door where Petunia and Vernon were having a conversation with that annoying neighbor from next door.

However, Dudley was annoying her daughter about something. Harry rolled his eyes as he got looks of suspicion from the adults, but the girl couldn't stop staring at him as he gave her a wink, her cheeks lit up red.

"I'm going out," he said to the shocked Dursley's. "If you morons need me for something, I don't give a shit. As soon as my friends come and get me and my stuff later, I'm gone for good!" he said with a smile before turning to the annoying neighbour.

"Oh, and by the way 'ma'am', you really aren't nosy enough now are you?" he asked her rhetorically and still her daughter didn't look away from him, like that.

He sneered at the woman. "If you were you would have called social services, and the police, I would have been taken into care, and these fools would have at the least served a suspended sentence, or if I was lucky jail time!"

He chuckled while the woman paled. "Ah well, whatever, but you should watch that fat lump of a bully. If not, who knows what the spoilt little bastard might do, and the mere thought sickens me!"

Harry shrugged as he walked away whistling a tune he gave the girl a wave and she looked weak in the knees. "Elizabeth!" the woman suddenly interrupted her daughters love sick gaze. "You stay away from that lying troublemaker."

Elizabeth looked to her mother, rolling her eyes. "Who said he was lying. If you're too stupid to see the truth, well, whatever, I'm out of here, I'm going to my friends' house," she said before glaring at Dudley as no normal good kid likes the fat jerk, and running off knowing if fatty did give chase he could never hope to keep up.

It was just a few hours later that Harry had returned to the Dursley's. He might have a weird effect on girls, or them him. Lizzy from next door had gotten her friend, and together they sought him out. They found him; they talked about stuff, music, TV, stuff like that before it turned into a three-way make-out session.

He's sure he can dampen whatever made the girls so receptive, but he's sure it has something to do with the fire. It had control of him, like instinct feeding off the contact, the intimacy, and limited his inhibitions. Then it made him lose his virginity to a couple of cute muggle girls he didn't really know. Though, he had popped them too, so maybe all is fair-ish.

Harry had never felt that aroused before, or that much pleasure. He actually had to carry them back to Lizzy's friends' house and sneak them in as they were so drained they had came so hard and so much in just a few hours; he could barely believe what happened. It made him feel better, stronger, like a great tension lifted from his soul.

It could be him, but he's certain he's not sure whether the white flames are to blame or what. The flame-fairies sing, sing of power from emotions and that the White Fire relishes in feelings. He could feel the many emotions in his being, but it was the emotions connected with lust, love, hope, joy, and pleasure that seemed to give him a lighter strength.

He felt calm, at peace, cared for even… and enjoyed. It was an odd feeling, but it made him wonder what would happen if he got angry, or he fed off of the hate and pain of another. He shuddered as he wondered what that would involve, but he has to fight, so he should keep calm and practice, find out how to control himself. He wants to do well in the world.

Harry was feeling odd, tingly, excited and has to learn to control these new powers. He'll just have to learn some control over this pull he can seemingly draw on cute girls.

He paused outside the Dursley's house trying to steady his resolve. He doesn't want to go in there and end them no matter how much he might want to somewhere inside. They deserve nothing from him but his contempt, but he is nothing like them. He is so much better than them, and he will not stoop to their arrogance.

He's certainly different. He has nothing against muggles just because these few have been horrid to him, and he has nothing against pureblooded mage just because some of them have been jerks. He found his strength to judge based on individual actions.

It took him a few deep breaths before he finally entered the house. The door unlocked automatically for him and he closed the door behind him. He creped through the house, glimpsing into the living room, he could see his aunt still ranting about him, but surprisingly his uncle looked like he had zoned out, before.

"Pet, just give it a rest!" Vernon interrupted, startling her as he subconsciously flipped through the TV channels even though the television was muted. "Come on, just quiet, the boy is leaving today and I saw that look. He means it when he said he's not coming back. I've also tried to deny it but Dudley is out of control. I tried to blame it on Harry, but it's our fault.

"We've spoilt him rotten, and turned him into a rotten egg," he said with a sigh looking at his shocked wife. "We've done a lot of shitty things to Harry to 'squish' 'it' out of him, but honestly you knew as much as me that it wouldn't work. The truth is Harry is a better kid compared to Dudley.

"I didn't want to admit it, but that girl coming out and speaking like that, against her mother," he paused for a moment before continuing. "It made me think, and think hard. If my father were still alive and found out how I treated Dudley, and worse, Harry, no matter what excuse he would have beaten the shit out of me!"

"B-but, Vernon," she stuttered out, surprised, scared even as he was speaking his mind and it wasn't his usual criticism.

"No-," he interrupted. "We're the ones who gave Harry nothing, barely fed him, and treated him like a slave half the time and didn't appreciate him. He's better than you in the kitchen and I still complained," he said, glaring at his wife. "I love you Pet, and I guess I understand how you feel – you lost your sister to these people… you weren't like her, and-."

He stopped as she looked away, angry and sad at the same time, Harry could sense it. "I don't know what you're trying to say, Vernon…"

Vernon sighed, thinking for a moment before he continued. "I'm trying to say that its time things changed around here – we let Harry go no matter what this crazy old man thinks is right. You and I both know that though he may be thinking of Harry's well being, he doesn't think of what Harry or we want!

"Then… then we have to sort Dudley out, get him some help before he turns into a horrid criminal," he added, sighing. "We've both heard the rumours. We might be able to blame Harry to the neighbors, but the more their kids grow up, the more their kids will rebel and not back down when they say it wasn't Harry and it was Dudley, and their parents will eventually listen."

"B-but, what c-can we do?" she asked, concerned and scared for her son. "Dudley's a good boy, I know it. Ok, I know Harry didn't do any of the bad things we say he did, but-."

"Maybe we should send Dudley to a disciplinal school, like a military school," he said grimacing at the horror on his wife's face. "Look, I know," he said quickly. "It may seem bad, but look at Harry. He's gone away and turned from a scared kid to a strong fearless one.

"I'll admit I hadn't paid any attention to him this summer, but now, now I see it," he said shaking his head. "Maybe Dudley can become a good person too. But I think it's time we help him rather than encourage him anymore. My parents had sent me to Naval School, and I turned out great, originally. However, he needs more discipline, like an army school for the young."

"B-but Vernon, how would we tell him?" Petunia asked, concerned. "This is our baby boy. He'll be so scared, and what if the other boys don't like him, he'll be all alone!"

"Pet," he said sighing. "I'm sure, he may hate us for a short while, but he'll make new friends, and over time he'll get to enjoy himself and change. I hated when I was sent to my Navy School, but I soon started to enjoy the activities outside of classes, and made some friends."

Harry frowned. It sounded like one of the Dursley's was starting to realise the folly of his ways. Though, that doesn't mean Harry will just up and forgive him, or any of them. They still deserve his contempt, but maybe they can actually change and be good members of society.

Shrugging he climbed the stairs to his room and was about to enter when he dodged as Dudley charged through the hall swinging a punch at him. However, Harry easily dodges left and right, back. Harry blocked and let the attacks slide off looking as if he wasn't trying very hard.

"Whoa, down boy, you could hurt yourself!" Harry commanded, annoyed and amused.

Dudley just grit and paused. "You bastard, Potter!" he growled out enraged. "You think you can take girls from me with just a smile, a wink, or a wave. I'll rip your nuts off!"

Harry exploded with white flames and hundreds of flame-fairies attacked. It took a second before the fat boy was on the floor, twitching and the 'fairies' splashed away, popping, like tiny fireworks. He could feel their happy cheers of satisfaction as they disappeared.

He looked down at his cousin as he was bruised up and beaten. Harry had to wonder what limitations that attack might have as it seems quite useful, but whatever it did, it blew out the blue wards. He watched the blue light fade away into nothing, like mist clearing.

Sighing, Harry knew it was time to leave, no matter what, so entered his room, shoved his stuff into his trunk, shrinking it and quickly leaving, fast. He burst away in a blaze of white flames, reappearing outside of a weirdly shaped house with multiple chimneys.

He rolled his eyes. Dudley had no idea what he has gotten himself into, but shrugged. It was amusing anyway. He looked at his watch, surprised as it was almost time for the Weasley's to collect him, but he shrugged. If he can look through time, he can alter it a little.

Knocking on the door, he waited a moment when a startled ginger haired Ronald Weasley opened the door. "H-Harry?" he asked as if uncertain whether it's really him. However, Harry nodded, amused. "Wow, you look… wait, why are you here, we were just going to go and get you, Hermione has just got here. She's staying in Ginny's room, you'll stay in mine."

Harry chuckled, amused as Ron let him in. "Sorry, I really didn't know how you guys were coming, so thought I would save you the bother of breaking anything and pissing the Dursley's off so much."

"We were setting up a floo-."

Harry grimaced. "Ron that would have been bad, I doubt any house in the Dursley's neighborhood has a real fireplace."

"They don't?" Arthur Weasley was in the room with all he knows but Hermione and Ginny looking shocked and relieved. "Thank goodness you thought about that in time. I didn't want to have to blast my way out. That wouldn't be nice. I didn't think. But don't muggles have those radiation things?"

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. "Radiation is toxic and would kill everyone. They're called radiators. They use gas or electric to head water, which runs through pips to huge metal, umm, plates on the walls, heating them up, which heats the room without fire."

"Wow, simply amazing!" Mr. Weasley replied, awed. "The things muggles do to make life easy. I guess it's because they don't have magic to make everlasting fires in the wood."

"Umm… sure," he said nervously. "Umm… well I'm here now and umm… sorry I came earlier, but I really didn't want you to umm… well, the floo thing wouldn't have been pretty."

"That's OK Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a large smile. "I've made a cake and thought it would be nice to have a little get-together with everyone to celebrate your birthday dear. Charlie and Bill are still out back setting up some tables," she said running off quickly towards the kitchen.

"You should drop off your stuff in my room," Ron said, grinning. "I'll see you out back in a bit. It's cool you got here early, I'm starved, we can get some food earlier."

Harry chuckled nervously, smiling as he rolled his eyes. He made it in short time to Ron's room where there are two bunks set up, Ron's bed and a spare for him. He smiled as he left his trunk, after re-growing it and left to find his friends. However, he was just passing Ginny's room when he heard Hermione say his names and knocked on the door.

The door was open by Hermione moments later. She looked shocked as she stared at him. However, the cute red head behind her was staring just as much. Just looking at the two girls made his lower region twitch, but he took some calming, controlling breaths before grinning at the two.

He didn't await to be invited as his grin widened, he entered the room and sat on one of the two beds in the room, Ginny's he figured as it wasn't camp-style like the other.

"Hey girls, whoa, Gin, really?" he asked as he picked up a used blue bra. It's not very big and her cheeks streaked pink as she squealed and grabbed it off him, hissing it, embarrassed.

Hermione giggled as Ginny stuffed it away in a draw. "It's nice to see you, Harry," she said, rolling her eyes at Ginny. "I was just about to lead Ginny to meet you, but wow. You sure did go through one of those growth spurt things."

Harry shrugged sheepishly as he looked himself over. "Yeah, I suppose I did huh? But I guess I was due some super-luck," he said chuckling. "Mrs. Weasley also said she's going to be making some awesome food and a cake for my birthday, though it's late. That will be cool. If there's some music, I'll have to dance with both of you, to make it fair, since Ginny only has me, and Hermione, can you see Ron wanting to dance?"

"Wow, Harry Potter, being the considerate gentleman," Hermione replied in mock shock. "I will be delighted to dance with you, and so will Ginny, won't you?" she asked even though they both knew the answer.

Ginny shook away her embarrassment as best she could manage and nodded readily. "O-of course Harry," she quickly said smiling at him. "I-it's good to see you looking so well and stuff and whatever, and…"

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes as he stood with her and surprisingly gave them both a quick but tight hug each. "Sorry, girls, I guess I've changed a little. I've just had a lot to think about, and reevaluated my life. I hope I can be a better friend."

"D-don't f-forget to give Ron some insight or Hermione will have to s-suffer her own silliness," Ginny said, blushing.

"Ginny!" Hermione reprimanded, blushing. "I like Ron. He has a weird way about him and when not being too stupid he's funny, but maybe we clash too much for that sort of thing."

Harry laughed more as he stole a kiss to her check. "I'm sure given a chance somewhere, maybe Ron isn't such an idiot," he tried defending his friend. It wasn't that hard fighting against his inner fire around them, especially since he had recently 'vanquished' it.

Ginny snorted, but then looked worried, embarrassed and sheepish as Harry looked at her, amused at how cute she is. "Umm… sorry, but I've know Ron forever and he's not as smart as me and he's older. My grades are near top of the class where his are below average."

"Harry's grades are actually pretty high considering his lack of study," Hermione said looking at him as if affronted by his lack of caring while still getting good grades. "Harry, if you tried harder I bet you would score up with me!"

It was his turn to look embarrassed. "Umm… sorry, Hermione, err, maybe I'll try harder from now on!"

She giggled, rolling her eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it. If you paid half the attention to academics that you do to quidditch you would be top of the class."

Harry laughed as he pulled both girls into a hug and shimmied them to the door and out. "Come on girls, enough, let's go and have some fun and something good to eat," he said, soon pulling back from the hug.

Hermione laughed and led the way down the stairs while Ginny, blushing took his right hand in his left, looking at him, her eyes watery with hope and she relaxed when his hand squeezed hers in return.

"By the way, Gin," he said smiling at her. "Thanks for the watch, I love it. I hope you don't mind but I got this case to protect it?" he asked showing her the silver around it.

"W-wow, of course not, it's even cooler now, Harry," she said starting to hug hold of his arm while holding his hand. "Thanks for being so nice to me," she suddenly said impishly. He looked at her and she shrugged. "Ron's always saying stupid things, but I know you're a lot cooler than he makes up or you would have thrown me down the stairs by now. Well, that's how Ron tries to 'sell' you to me."

Harry couldn't keep from laughing while Hermione looked to them as they reached ground level rolling her eyes as she had listened in. "Don't listen to him Ginny," she said, amused. "Harry's a great guy and wouldn't hurt anyone that didn't deserve it," she said, smiling at the pair.

Harry had smiled and stopped Ginny before they reached the back door through the kitchen, Hermione stopping and watching them. "Gin," Harry began, smirking. "Don't worry about what others think of me, or you, because we are who we are and there is nothing that can be done to change us over night… well not fully anyway.

"I just want you to know that, I guess ever since the Chamber of Secrets thing I've secretly been guilty that I hadn't been around for you, to look out for you as a friend should. I had my own screwed up fears and worries, and Voldemort related problems, and-."

"It's OK, Harry," she replied smiling at him. "I understand… it can't be easy having a super douchy bad guy to fight and be supportive of any damsels you might rescue."

He smiled and she almost passed out as he gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "Yeah, well, maybe from now on I'll treat you so much better, OK?"

She was awed, her eyes watering as she nodded readily. "OK, H-Harry, if that's what you want," she said with a dreamy sigh.

"OK, Harry, Ginny," Hermione said with an adoring sigh, interrupting their moments. "If we don't get outside soon, Ron will have eaten everything!"

"No way, he doesn't!" Harry said with a grin, grabbing Hermione's hand in his free one, dragging her out too he almost ploughed the pompous Percy Weasley out of the way.

The Weasley's noticed them, sitting at a long table set up with plenty of food, having not really started yet. They seemed to have only finished setting up and Harry quickly claimed his seat with Ginny and Hermione sitting either side of him.

It was nice as music played in the background, and Harry got to finally meet the last two Weasley's, Bill and Charlie. It was quite obvious which was which. Charlie has short hair, and he has some noticeable burn marks, and Bill has long red hair tied back in a ponytail and a dragon tooth earring.

Harry knows Bill works for Gringotts Wizarding Bank as a curse breaker, which is why, though, wearing and earring, he's the cleaner of the two, and blisters and burns mark the man who works with fire. Though, Harry supposes working with dragons at a sanctuary isn't too bad. It might actually be a lot of fun, and Harry wondered about ridding a dragon. He's heard about Dragon Riders somewhere, and it sounds like fun if the dragon isn't trying to kill him.

"So, you're Harry Potter, huh?" Bill asked, as Harry and two of his favorite girls settled, then looking at him, confused.

"Yep, that's me, so you're Bill, and the guy needing some burn cream is Charlie," he replied while Mrs. Weasley went to stand only for Charlie to stop her, rolling his eyes.

"Mum, I've already layered some on," he said with a sigh. "The burns aren't much, they'll be gone in a day or two," he said, relaxing as his mom sat back down. He then turned to glare at Harry. "And what exactly are your intentions with our sister?" he ask, demanded.

"Hmm," Harry mumbled, amused, grinning. "Well, that really isn't your business dude. However, if you have a problem, bring it Dragon-Boy and I'll make you wish upon a star like a little princess that you just offered up a fist bump while saying hello!"

Charlie and Bill burst out laughing; both offering up fists and the three did a bump. "Oh, sly and amusing," Bill said, smirking, amused that Ginny was bright red. "You've got some serious guts. Well, I can only hope for you mate-."

"Hope that he can keep up with, Ginny's 'evil-ways'," Charlie said, dodging a plastic fork Ginny launched at him, laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Ginny into a one-armed hug. "You know not what you say, gentlemen!" he answered, smiling as Ginny smiled at him. "Ginny's great, I bet she doesn't snore like troll, like somebody I have to room with," he said looking at the embarrassed Ron while everyone laughed. "Can I stay in with Hermione and Ginny because I might get a wonderful sleep away from the noise, or at least someone can silence his half of the room for the night?"

The twins were laughing the loudest. "You have a point Harry," Fred said, laughing loudly.

"We can sometimes hear him unless we put on the radio," George added, snickering while Ron was tomato coloured. "At least at school you can use magic to silence him yourself."

"I-I'm not that bad," Ron complained, trying a girly pout, but it did nothing but increase the laughter.

"Even I've thrown the odd silence charm, Ron," Charlie said grinning sheepishly. "And I deal with roaring monsters all the time."

"You guys suck!" he said moodily.

Harry and Ginny held in their snickers as the meal got under way. It was nice and as expected, Mrs. Weasley should start her own restaurant, but even if Harry gave her, or loan her some start up money, knows that she wouldn't. She's of the type who thinks the mother should stay at home, in the kitchen.

It was a few hours later and after Harry had had a few dances with his fave girls, holding back the want of his power he took a breather at the end of the garden. He felt pretty good with the cool wind through his hair, and the small moment to relax.

He felt good, at peace. He momentarily thought about everyone he knows when he paused of Remus Lupin as he looked to the sky. It's gotten dark and the full moon hung in the air. In its own odd way he sees its beauty but knows the pain it causes his own pain, so plans to get Remus some wolfsbane potion in the future.

Though, thinking, maybe he can check out how much that would cost per werewolf, and whether he could get it cheaper in bulk. He figured if it was offered for free that other lykan would accept it. It might even work out cheaper than all of the other werewolf bull.

"Knut for your thoughts?!"

He was startled out of his thought zone as Hermione sat opposites. She must have been tired since she didn't realise she flashed him a look up her dress to her white pictured panties as she sat, concealed.

Harry gulped as that didn't make life too much easier for him, but taking a huge breath of fresh air, smiled. "Nothing much, just wondering whether the Ministry could lax, or remove lots of this werewolf crap if it turned out free wolfsbane is cheaper."

Hermione looked surprised and thoughtful. "Wow, good idea Harry. Everybody loves to save money, especially government and tax payers. Leave that thought with me and I'll come back to you with some numbers."

"Thanks," he replied, smiling at his friend. "Hmm… just another thought, but we might be able to get Blue Rocket, or whatever they're calling the buttercup these days, cheaper in the muggle world."

"See, I knew you paid more attention than you let on!" she reprimanded, smirking. "And I'll admit I wouldn't have thought about trying to get ingredients cheaper in the muggle world. You might actually be on to something there, so keep it quiet, just encase."

Harry laughed, nodding. "Will do, Hermione, you always have some sweet ideas, as long as the thought is pushed in first. No offence, but you tend to give too much credit to books when you shouldn't always just trust their author wrote them after experimenting themselves just to make sure their 'knowledge' is right."

"OK, no need to be so mean," Hermione said pouting.

Ginny interrupted with a giggle as she had turned up with a smile, sitting next to Harry. "But it's true, so, maybe the tree of us should experiment?" she suggested hopefully.

"Sounds awesome to me," Harry agreed with a smile, pulling Ginny into a hug with his right arm. "I'm sure we can do lots of experimentation," he said, his naughty side speaking for a moment before he pushed it back.

He smiled sheepishly as both girls nodded equally, not realizing his innuendo, or so he thought. In fact, though neither realised, they were both holding in the embarrassment even though they didn't realise it was on purpose.

"Harry, Ginny, and Hermione!" they were suddenly called by Mrs. Weasley, startling them. "It's time for cake, and Harry, you have to blow out the candles and make a wish!"

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
